Alliance of Demons and vampires
by Shadow Shadowsong
Summary: Naruto is the prince of the demons, and sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet so that they can have peace between them.
1. Chapter 1 Matting dilemma

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s): **This is version 2.0. Thanks to my beta, KingAtemOfEgypt.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s): **Version 1.0 KingAtemOfEgypt. Version 2.0 uchihasasukekun07.

**Author: **Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary**: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Mating Dilemma**

**---Naruto's POV---**

"Naruto, wake up!" My father called from the other side of the door.

Sitting up groggily and running a hand through my unruly hair, I yawned and stretched my sleepy muscles. I stood rolled out of bed and headed across the floor to the door that led to the balcony. When I opened the door I was met with a loud scream, so I did what any normal person would do; slam the door shut. Turning to my dresser I grabbed a red t-shirt and some black pants. I then went into my bathroom and got ready for the day. Using the brush I combed through my long blond hair, with auburn tips. Looking into the mirror my blue eyes were slitted and would turn red when I was in any of my demon forms. My ears twitched as someone walked past my door. I quickly ran the brush over my golden tail, so that it looked a little neater, brushed the hair out of my eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

Quickly changing I ran down the hall. Looking back, I ran into my teacher Iuka-sensei. "Whoa, Naruto, where are you going?"

"I'm late!" I said, straightening my jostled t-shirt. He inclined his head slightly to my level.

"You're not late yet. You still have an hour before the meeting, your father woke you up early, remember?" he asked me.

"No I forgot." I admitted, looking at my toes.

"Don't look so down. It's a big day for you, it's your birthday!" he said smiling.

"Do you know what my father wants to speak about?" I questioned Iruka-sensei.

"I think that I will let him tell you." he said, shaking his head slightly and pointing behind me.

Turning around I could see my father, Minato Uzumaki, the king of demons, walking towards us. He raised his hand, waving for a brief moment.

"Morning Naruto!" Minato greeted me.

"Morning father" I replied respectively, bowing my head.

"Come, follow me," he said, walking past us. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm fine and you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm doing fine as well. You know that today is your sixteenth birthday, correct?"

"Yes, father."

"Good," he said, picking me up and giving me a bear hug. "My, you're growing up so fast!!"

"Father, could you put me down please, I can't breathe!" I requested, gasping for effect and earning a grin.

"Oh, sorry!" he chuckled letting me go.

Continuing through the door in front of us, we entered the throne room. I followed my father up to the throne. Sitting down in my mother's seat, I turned to face my father.

"Son, you are at an age where you will have to choose a mate. Now, this will be a process out of my control, but please make sure that it is a person that will take care of you. In a demon relationship, as you know, there is a dominate and a submissive partner." My father spoke with a face of deep understanding, bestowing his knowledge to me.

"Which am I, father?" I asked curiously.

"Um, well you're a special case. Normally males are dominate, however you are a submissive demon."

"How do you know?"

"Because dominate demons are tall and let's face it, you're short!" he said, playing with my hair.

"What does that mean?" I inquired, a bit miffed.

"Nothing, we'll just have to make sure that you find a good alpha. One who will take care of you and not be abusive."

"Oh, great." I mumbled looking at the floor, images flashing through my mind. I really hoped my future partner wouldn't abuse me!

"Don't let that get you down, son. You don't have to worry about that for a little while yet. We have our little trip to the Vampire Kingdom, so that we can set up the peace treaty." he assured me and I perked up considerably.

"Oh, that's right! I get to go this time." I smiled.

"You forgot didn't you!? Do you remember when we are leaving?" Father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm.... next week?" I tried giving him a sheepish grin, having that matter truly slip my mind..

"No, we're leaving tomorrow." He sighed, chuckling.

"Oh, well I have to pack then." I said jumping up and running towards my room.

My stomach had butterflies as I thought of all my father said as I entered my room. I couldn't help but wonder how would I know if I had the right mate? What if I chose wrong? What if my mate was abusive? I shook my head trying not to thing about it. I focused my mind on one thing, the trip with my father. My tail swished behind my contently as I attacked my clothes with great zeal in anticipation of tomorrow. After I got all of my clothes packed away, I walked back into the bathroom, to finish my cleaning. looking into the mirror I ran the brush through my hair and my fox ears. after getting that done. I started on my tail again, a smile was on my face, _'something was going to happen, and it felt right.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey if you liked please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke let’s go

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s): **This is version 2.0. Thanks to my beta, KingAtemOfEgypt.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s): **Version 1.0 KingAtemOfEgypt. Version 2.0 uchihasasukekun07.

**Author**: Shadow Shadowsong

Summary: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

**Chapter 2: Sasuke let's go**

**---Sasuke's POV---**

"Sasuke, father says it's time to get up. I hope you have packed? We're leaving in about two hours." my brother Itachi called.

Rolling over, my eyes snapped open and I slid out of bed. Walking to my dresser, I opened it and pulled out a black short sleeve shirt with the clan symbol on the back. The clan symbol is a red and white fan. I also pulled out a pair of white shorts. Then I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my nightshirt and started the shower. When the water reached the right temperature, I slipped...was a good temp, I slipped out of my pants and stepped in. After a careful scrub down I let the steaming water run over my skin and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that I liked anything. Finally slipping out of the shower, I quickly redressed in the clothes I had brought in with me. Grabbing the brush I swept it through my hair to keep it out of my eyes. They shifted to red, the sharingan as they clan called it, as I looked...and little commas started to swirl as I looked towards my door. With the sharingan activated my natural speed increases ten-fold. Using such speed I moved behind the door as it opened. Then I blurred behind the door as it opened.

"Sasuke are you up? Father says that we're leaving in a half an hour." Itachi asked.

"I'm right here Itachi." I answered, watching him jump a little, with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Oh, hi, you're up Oh...I see," he said flatly turning to me, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, I got out of bed a while ago Yeah, I got up when you first told me to do so." I informed him, a frown etched onto my face.

"Well, are you ready?" Itachi asked exasperated, folding his arms..

"Yes, I'm ready, leave please. I'll be down in a minute." I stated politely.

Itachi's face adhered a strange expression, which soon cleared.

"Ok." Itachi consented, moving towards the door, "Oh, happy birthday."

"Thank you." I said as he left.

Turning, I walked over to my bed and picked up my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of my room and hastened to the first floor. I stopped at the small group that was gathered. The king of vampires turned and nodded to me.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Sasuke."

"My apologies, father." I said.

"Is everyone here Shukaku?" Father asked and a pale red headed teen with lifeless green eyes appeared next to him.

"Yes, Uchiha-Sama," he answered, bowing slightly.

"Ok, let's move out." ordered father.

As we headed for the door, looking around the group to see who was coming with us, I could spot my teacher Kakashi Hatake. There was also Sai, my brother Itachi Uchiha, his best friend Kisame Hoshigaki. Then off to the side were the assassins that would be accompanying; Gaara also known as Shukaku, Kankuro a.k.a Puppet Master and Temari a.k.a. Whirlwind.

Following father into the stable we all went to our own horses. Walking towards the left side of the stable I approached my horse Chidori. Attaching my pack to Chidori's saddle and taking his harness out of the stable boys hand, I swung up onto his saddle and we headed out towards where father was waiting for us. Fugaku checked over and made sure we were all ready before he turned and lead us down the trail, towards where we would meet up with the demons. I stayed out of the party's mass by hanging in the back, with Kakashi being the only one riding by my side.

"Kakashi, why can't the demons come all the way?" I inquired, not quite liking the inconvenience this trip was causing to my training.

"Well, I'd say because your father was trying to be nice, seeing as the demons were willing to travel most of the distance." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

"So, they could have come all the way here, since they have come this far already." I pointed out.

"Sasuke, you need to learn that people are not here only to please you. or you should before you find your mate."

"What does a mate have to do with me been kind to people?" I scoffed and patted Chidori's neck.

"Well, when you have a mate you will have to be protective and caring of and towards your mate. pretty much be protective and possessive of your mate. You wouldn't want to give them a heart attack, given that you change... witnessing you change personality that quickly." Kakashi chuckled, remembering what it was like being young and moody.

"Ok, why are you talking to me about mating right now?" Sasuke questioned, prying for an answer.

"Well you are sixteen, which means when you find your mate, you will start to get attached and well, you won't really have a choice. While we are out meeting with the demons you shouldn't have to worry, but if you start to feel protective of anyone please let me know." he said rather seriously but his stupid eye was making a little smiley and I could tell he was trying to annoy me. Sensei's dumb mask was taunting me because I couldn't really tell if he was actually smiling and the fact that I could only see one eye was really bugging me right now as well.

"Ok, fine." I retorted and turned away to watch the forest.

"Sasuke, don't think that you will get away from your studies while we are on this vacation."

"No, why should I get a vacation?" I commented, sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed lightly, turning his gaze to the sky.

"Well, you have a lot to learn, but if you happen to find a mate then you will have two months of a vacation before I will try to teach you anything. And seeing as we will still be in vampire territory, it is possible." he explained, trailing off into a thoughtful demeanor.

"How long will I have to ignore you before you'll leave me alone?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Until I get bored of teaching you, because you never want to learn anything from me. Unless it is a new fighting technique, or new forms with your katana."

"Then just teach me those." I smartly answered looking back to the forest, I watched the dark trees swaying in the breeze.

"But then my chances to annoy you would be so much farther between and you would be completely ignorant of what was happening around you." Kakashi-sensei retorted, digging under my skin, making me scowl.

"Like you or my brother could ever mind your own business long enough for me to be ignorant!" I snapped trying to burn a hole through Kakashi with a glare.

"That is beside the point, I only have your best interests in mind," Kakashi informed me with that infuriating smile, that you knew was there even though you couldn't see it.

"Anyway back to what you asked, we only have to travel one day, the demons have to travel two days, so while you got to sleep in your bed last night, they had to sleep out in the open." trying to invoking some sympathy out of me.

"Why do I care, they have nothing to do with me." I spoke with an air of disdain.

"They will, that's why we are heading to this meeting and then it will be your problem."

"No it will be father's and brother's problem, you and I both know that by being the second son, I will never have to deal with the demons after this unless they come to the palace." I smartly answered my sensei.

"What have I taught you about assuming anything?" he said with a scolding tone in his aloof but deep voice.

"That assuming is the best way to be taken by surprise." I muttered, averting my eyes.

"So why are you assuming that you will never have to deal with the demons? For all you know you could mate with one."

"What!? You're kidding right? Tell me you're joking?" I asked half-serious.

"Well, I'm not kidding, it has happened before, but it doesn't usually happen. Your possibility of that occurring is almost zero, but almost zero isn't zero." Kakashi winked at me.

"So you're telling me, that I might end up with a demon for a mate?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"No, that isn't likely....I'm just messing with you. Well, mostly." Kakashi trailed off.

"Don't do that Kakashi!" I scoffed, turning up my nose, making him chuckle airily.

"Or what, Sasuke? You'll attack me? You know that I will win." he assured me.

"Leave me alone." I said frowning.

"Normally you have more fight than this… what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it right now." I answered, moving farther back and signaling I wanted to be left alone for awhile.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

"Iruka-sensei, why'd we have to travel for two days and they only have to travel one?" I inquired.

"Well Naruto, we wanted to make the treaty, so your father decided that he would be nice and agree to go most of the way." Iruka told me.

"Fine, I'm just glad we're here and before the vampires." I said.

"Naruto, be nice. We're here to make a treaty." Iruka reprimanded me.

"I know, I saw a pond on our way into this mansion, so assuming it's ok. I'm going to go swimming?" I asked.

"Ok, Naruto, but be careful and don't do anything stupid." Iruka warned.

"This is me Iruka." I protested sarcastically.

"True, maybe I should come with you." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and I squinted at sensei, pretending to look hurt.

"Ouch, Iruka-sensei, that hurts!" I mocked.

"You big faker, go and have some fun." Iruka chuckled.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" I exclaimed, running out the back door.

Turning around the hedge I came face to face with the pond. Quickly stripping my clothes off, I transformed into a small golden fox, one of six demon forms I could take and was the size of a regular fox. In my current form I had only one tail. Finally ready, I jumped into the pond and started to swim around joyfully.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

"We're here, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi, I figured that out on my own." I snapped and I could feel him smiling.

Sliding off my horse, I handed the reins to the stable boy and took my pack off of Chidori. I started towards the mansion, but Kakashi stopped me,

"Why don't you go and take a break? Take one of your books and go read at the pond. I will take your stuff to your room."

"Fine, but I'll leave my books here. I don't want to get them wet and I'm only agreeing to this because I want to get away from people." I reminded Kakashi, it wasn't for fun, nope.

"Alright, just go have fun and loosen up," Kakashi said ...said, waving off my assertion as I...as I walked away.

Walking towards a hedge, I could hear splashing coming from the other side. Poking my head around the edge, I could spot a golden fox playing in the pond. It was splashing around the edge and looked like it was having fun. After a second I walked around, while the fox wasn't facing me it seemed to notice my presence somehow, because it stopped moving and turned to look at me. The eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen. It tilted its head in a sign if curiosity before slowly coming closer.

"Hello little guy, what are you doing here?" I asked gently, but it only stared at me.

I could almost see it questioning my sanity.

"What are you doing here little guy?" I repeated, crouching and holding out my hand a little to coax it closer.

He looked at me and then started to walk forward cautiously , but stopped about a foot away from me. I stretched out my hand further, he sniffed it and sneezed. Laughing lightly I reached behind his ears and gave them a good scratching. He started making a low content noise which I found soothing, almost like purring, and I remembered some of the dogs at home, so I went to scratch by the base of his tail. He jumped away and growled at me.

"Ok, I won't do that again," I apologized, sitting down, "Come on, I'll scratch your ears."

He seemed to hesitate before walking forward and settled down into my lap. Wrapping his fluffy golden tail around himself and looking at me expectantly. I quickly started to scratch his ears. Putting his head in my lap, he closed his eyes and after a minute he started to contently rumble again, causing a smile to creep onto my face. My smile dropped as I sensed a presence coming closer.

"Hey Naruto, are you around here?" a voice called and the fox in my lap, looked up and climbed off of me quickly. He started to trot away from the voice, hiding in the hedge.

"You want to hide from him?" I quietly asked and the fox looked at me like he was saying,

'What do you think I'm doing right now?'

"Come here, I'll hide you." I said holding out my arms. He jumped up into them and I leapt into the tree right next to us. After we were hidden in the tree a man came around the corner of the hedge. He was kind of short and his brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, with a scar running across his nose. The man had brown feline ears and a long brown tail.

"Naruto are you here?" he asked.

I watched as he looked around and found a pile of clothes on the ground. He picked them up, sniffed the clothes and peered across the area again.

"Naruto, where are you?" the man called.

Not receiving an answer, he turned and left, hurrying back up the lawn with the pile of clothes he picked up.

"So what are we going to go with you, little one?" I asked.

He looked at me and I smiled,

"Ok, do you want to stay with me for right now?" I asked.

He nodded and I blinked, "Can you understand me!?" I exclaimed, surprised.

Another nod and some yipping. "So your name is Naruto?"

He nodded again, followed by a few yips and a growl.

"Are you hiding from him?" I asked and Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Ok, would you like to hide in my room for a little bit?" I asked and he yipped.

So leaping from the tree, I blurred to the wall that lead up to my bedroom window, then scaling the wall, I slipped through the window.

"At least Kakashi remembered to open it for me." I said looking at Naruto, "That is much easier when I have both hands, little one. You know animals normally are afraid of my kind, I wonder why you are not?" I said, setting him down on my bed.

After a minute he curled up and closed his eyes. After a bit, I could tell he was sleeping. So I crept out of my room and closed the door. Then slipping downstairs I came across the brown tailed demon and Kakashi.

"Calm down Iruka, what is the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto is gone!" Iruka said.

"How is Naruto missing? Oh Sasuke, come here." Kakashi sighed and I walked over to the two.

"Yes, Kakashi, what do you need?" I huffed sourly, still upset about earlier. The demon, Iruka, smelled the air curiously.

"You smell like Naruto." Iruka commented and I sent him a strange look.

"Yes, you do have another scent on you, Sasuke, what did you find?"

"I found a small golden fox, by the pond. He sat in my lap while I scratched his ears."

Iruka looked at me, "Where is he, Sasuke?"

Staring at the demon, I answered, "Sleeping. He seems to understand me and when you came he tried to hide. I asked if he would want me to help him, so we hid in a tree and then I wondered if he wanted to stay with me for a little while. He is on my bed now."

"What give-?"

"Now Iruka wait. Sasuke why were you being nice to this fox? I thought you didn't like anything?"

"I don't know. You go find a fox like this one and it's hard not to be nice to them." I said, unaware of what Kakashi was trying to get at.

"Where is Naruto?"

"I already said, sleeping. He wanted to hide from you so when he wakes up, I'll see if he wants to visit you. But I really don't want to break his trust. He's only a little fox." I answered warily, looking to Kakashi for support.

"Then wake him up, we need to get him ready," Iruka said.

"Fine, but don't follow me." I warned, walking away. I heard the two conversing behind me as I left.

Hurrying back to my room to reduce the chance of being followed, I entered to see Naruto sitting up on my bed looking at me.

"A man named Iruka looks ready to skin me alive if I don't give you back." I told him.

I watched as the fox hopped off of the bed and padded out of the open door. After a quick look around he headed down the hall, away from where Iruka was. After about five doors down he stopped and started to paw at the one he was facing, so I opened it for him and he walked into the bathroom. I tried to follow but Naruto closed it behind himself. I waited for the golden fox to start pawing on the door.

Little did I know of the dilemma that was taking place on the other side of the bathroom door.

**A/N: **Hey if you have read this, please review. Let me know that this is worth my time, or I'll stop writing because I won't think that you guys like it, come on you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3: Hi my name’s Naruto

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s): **This is version 2.0. Thanks to my beta, KingAtemOfEgypt.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s): **Version 1.0 KingAtemOfEgypt. Version 2.0 uchihasasukekun07.

**Author**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary**: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations? Naruto now has to figure out what to tell Sasuke about the little fox, oh what will happen!?

**Key**:

_Teme _– Bastard

_Dobe _- Idiot

**Chapter 3: Hi my name's Naruto**

**---Naruto's POV---**

Shifting back to my human form, I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt that was lying in a laundry basket and slipped them on.

'I cannot believe I let him pet me. Or how much I enjoyed it. Normally I don't like it when people touch me.' I thought to myself, blushing.

"You ok Naruto? You didn't fall into the toilet, did you?" Sasuke asked with an annoying tone.

Ripping the door open, I snapped "No I didn't fall in, teme!"

I walked past him and went for the door trying to make a fast getaway. Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of my door.

"Where is the fox, dobe?" he asked. I fumed slightly, pointing at my head.

"Are you stupid? I was the fox, teme and don't call me that!" I explained exclaimed pointing out the obvious, "See the fox ears and fox tail? The same color as the fox you played with earlier." I looking down, blushing.

"Dobe! You were the fox!? So I was playing with a demon?" Sasuke asked becoming more shocked with each revelation he made to himself.

"Sorry, were you expecting an animal, teme!?" despite my accusing tone, for some reason tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"I have to leave. You said Iruka was looking for me." I sighed, hanging my head and folding into myself as I passed him.

"Wait! Don't just walk away from me looking like that." he stopped me, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder.

"I have to go!" I insisted, squirming a bit, trying to break his grip.

"Talk to me, dobe." Sasuke asked softly, despite his language.

"Why teme? And stop calling me that!" I retorted.

"Then stop acting like one and grow up." he countered, fierce eyes surveying me intently, encouraging another squirm from my body. "And you're just as bad calling me 'teme', dobe!"

"Sasuke, I said I have to leave." I persisted, breaking free from his grasp and walking away.

Wandering down the hall, I ran into a few maids and some people I hadn't seen before. After glancing over my shoulder I bumped onto someone and looking up at him, I could see a mask that covered his lower face and a headband that bared a crest covering his left eye.

"Well hello there. My name is Kakashi and you would be Naruto, right?" he said {in a friendly tone}, offering me a hand and helping me up off of the floor.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked, a little confused.

"A bit. I met you a long time ago, when these meetings first started. I was talking with a man named Iruka,"

"Iruka-sensei…why were you talking to him?" I asked politely, wondering who this Kakashi was and how he knew me.

"The first talks for peace had started and I was a guard for the vampire diplomat. Iruka was showing me around while the conferring was happening." he explained, giving what I can only assume was supposed to be a smile, if you could have seen his mouth.

"Oh, well, actually, he was who I was going to see."

"Then be off, little prince." Kakashi said and when I turned he was gone.

Shaking my head, I continued down to the main floor, where I could sense Iruka. He saw me and I was immediately grabbed in a bone breaking hug.

"Don't do that to me again." he choked, "Where were you?"

"With some teme, named Sasuke." I wheezed through his arms. Iruka then released me from his grasp.

"You mean the second prince of the vampires?" he quizzed me.

"He is one of their princes? Well, that explains his air of superiority!" I huffed, recalling earlier.

"Yes, well anyway, you figured out what I wanted to tell you, which was that the vampires are here."

"Yeah, got that. Do you know a man named Kakashi?"

"Yes," he said, blushing, "Why?"

"Because I literally ran into him," I giggled, smiling, "He's a little weird too.... like the teme."

"Well I have to go. Feel free to do whatever you want, for as long as you are in time for dinner, it doesn't matter," he said, smiling, "But please no powers and don't destroy too much." he warned and started to walk away. Reaching the door, he turned his head towards me, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Who did you choose?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who did you choose to be your mate?"

"I haven't chosen yet." I replied, confused.

"Yes, you have, you don't have to tell me but you have mated."

"How can you tell that?" I wanted to know, as it at seemed that ii had gone straight over my head.

"You have the smell of a mated person." he said and walked out of the room.

I walked back towards my room, wondering, _'But who could I have mated with? And how?'_

I passed by a rather pissed looking Sasuke.

"Hey teme, can I speak with you?" I asked just before he turned the corner.

"Yes, what did you want to talk about, dobe?" he demanded, but quietly, following me to my room.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was just a plain fox, but once you showed up, I couldn't change back."

"Why?" he asked sitting down on my bed.

"Well, you saw the clothes, Iruka picked up right?" I pointed out.

"Yes?"

"Those were my clothes. When we shift, we need to either remove our clothes, or let them be shredded," I said, moving to the chair, sat down and looked at him. "When we choose a more normal form, like the one you found me in, the clothes would just slip off." I explained, looking away.

"Why, did you stick around?" Sasuke inquired, intrigued.

"I don't know," I said, looking back at him. "I could sense that you were a vampire, but I didn't feel afraid. For some reason I felt safe. Then when you scratched behind my ears, it felt so good...." I trailed of slightly, remembering.

"Because of who I am, no-one really wants to just touch me, not as a friend anyway. Most people I know want to be with me, because of who I am. I have some friends who don't care, but not many and none of them would have physical contact with me." I said averting my eyes.

"So. I know how that feels, but I have no real friends and no fake friends. I don't need someone who only likes me for being a prince." he said coldly, standing and walking towards the door.

"Why did you help me then?" I asked, as he opened it.

"I don't know." he stated, before vanishing out of the room. The door softly clicked shut behind him.

"Why did you lie?" I asked the door.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you all are loving the story, if you are please review, tell me what you do and don't like. If I don't get reviews how will I know if this story is worth keeping. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Party

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi(boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s): **I hope that you all are loving the story, if you are please review, tell me what you do and don't like. If I don't get reviews how will I know if this story is worth keeping. Let me know what you think. Oh I probably should say that this is a yaoi (Boy X boy). However if you haven't figured that out yet, then I am definitely not doing something right.

_'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_

"_Denotes speech."_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s): **Version 1.0 uchihasasukekun07.

**Author**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary**: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

_**Key:**_

_**Teme – Bastard.**_

_**Dobe – Idiot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Party**

**-----Sasuke's POV------**

As I got ready for the party I thought about what had happened today.

"_Kakashi? Where are you?" I called, walking around and snooping. I knew that he was around here somewhere._

"_Kakashi, the longer you make me look the more mad I will be!" I warned, turning a corner and running into Kakashi._

"_Ok, here I am don't try to kill me!" Kakashi mockingly said, holding up in hands in defense._

"_Kakashi, what did you mean earlier?" I inquired._

"_I don't understand the question?" he said with that infuriating smile that only he could pull off._

"_What did you mean earlier, about me finding a mate?" I reiterated._

"_I meant what I said. You found your mate, plain and simple."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_I don't know, but I do have other business I have to take care of." he evasively, turning to leave._

I pulled on my shirt, adjusting it on my shoulders. My fingers nimbly buttoned up my shirt as my mind replayed what Itachi had said to me earlier. He was playing on my feelings as per usual about the mating situation, he likes to think he's all knowing just because he's a few years older than me.

'_Being an asshole like always, but he did say he wouldn't tell anyone until I was sure. that was nice of him, what does he want?' _I thought as I put on my suit.

The dark blue material accenting my pale skin, _'or so people have told me,' _I amended, _'it's not like I care what others think though,' _shaking I turned to the mirror,

"God I hate parties! And if both Kakashi and Itachi weren't enough, my first meeting with Naruto!? His eyes will haunt me until I die." I said to the mirror, like it held the answers I needed.

I sat next to the tree where I had hid with Naruto earlier. As I sat there watching the sun set across the pond, I sensed another presence coming towards me.

"_I'm sorry." Naruto said sitting next to me._

"_For what?" I asked never taking my eyes off of the pond._

"_For what you think you feel." he quietly said looking away from me._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned the blond._

"_I followed you and I heard what you said to your brother." he said standing._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I heard what you said to your brother. About you might have been mated to me, I'm sorry." he replied walking away. His head hanging low._

"_Naruto!" I called, standing up. Rushing over, "Stop don't walk away!" I breathed._

_Naruto stopped and looked at me. "What more could you want?" he asked me._

"_Don't walk away from me, not like that." I begged._

"_Then how should I walk away from you?" Naruto asked me, his tone ever so slightly accusing._

"_Not angry." I pointed out._

"_I'm sorry teme, why shouldn't I be angry?" He asked. "And I'm not really angry, I don't know what I'm feeling. Maybe upset or let down would be a better description, although I don't know why?"_

_Looking into his eyes, I could see sadness._

"Then I met the first prince of the demons. He apparently had been finishing up his first mating season and so he was arriving late, his mate was left at the demon castle. Kyuubi then went to let his father know he was here. Then I found my father and received his blessing. He even said it would be okay if it was a demon, because it would help our treaty. Kyuubi came to me as my father left, his tails, all nine of them, seemed to twitch as approached me." I stopped myself in mid-rant, staring back at my reflection. "Kyuubi....Naruto's brother....something about him irks me...." I told my reflection.

"_Hey Uchiha, who do you think that you could be mated to?" the Kyuubi had a knowing air about him._

"_What do you mean? I have already told you that I don't know." I replied rather sharply, taking a small dislike to him._

"_No, you told me that you didn't want to start anything, so do you really think that it could be a demon?"_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Demon hearing is like vampire hearing." he pointed out the obvious._

"_So?" I snapped back._

"_I could hear you and your father talking." he said with a sly grin._

"_I don't have to explain my reasons to you." I said hastily._

"_No you don't, but you think that it's my brother." he said turning to walk away._

"_What gave you that idea?"_

"_It's simple really, both of you have been mated recently and neither of you want to jump to conclusions. My brother may be a shy sub demon, but he is never this hesitant to tell me anything. Yet I still have no clue who he thinks it could be. So I came to you and I seem to have hit the jackpot with that decision. Tell me, am I hitting dead on?" he asked._

"_Ask him, I don't know much about mating, I was actually heading off to find my teacher. I want to get all of the information out of him that I'll need to find who I'm mated to."_

"_Fine, but you have an idea already don't you?"_

"_Yes." I carefully answered, eyeing him up._

"_Then you are probably right. That's how mating works for demons, you just know who it is, maybe only a shred of thought. But you know from first glance. The more Naruto is around his mate the more he will become attached. So the more he wants to be around someone, then that will be the person that he has mated with." he said and walked away, his nine tails swishing along the floor._

"God, why do people have to make things so complicated?" I asked the mirror, once again. _'if I keep talking to this mirror I'll need to name it.' _I thought with a smile. _'but, I did get Naruto to attend the party, so I guess it's a win win and I will have someone I can stand to talk to all night.' _I thought with a smile standing back from the mirror.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

"Naruto, are you ready yet?" Iruka called from my room.

"Almost!" I called back finishing buttoning my shirt.

"Are you wearing the suit your father sent up?" he asked, but it sounded closer to my door.

"Do you think that I would really wear that?" I responded rolling my eyes.

"No, so what are you going to wear?" he asked, sounding worried.

"The normal, father has already been informed." I said, like it should have been obvious.

"When?" he asked, sounding a little upset.

"When he gave me the suit." I said, with a smile.

"Then why did you keep it?" he asked confused.

"Because he gave it to me." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"You're a strange kid you know that." he answered with a chuckle.

"I've been told that, but mostly by you." I said with a smile.

"True, hurry up, or we'll be late." he was sounding impatient.

"I'm usually late. If I show up on time, father will freak." I said truthfully.

"You can always start something new!" The annoyance was starting to show in his voice and I was only getting started.

"Yeah right." another eye roll accompanied this phrase.

"Just come on, everyone will be there." he said and I could tell his patience was wearing thin. This was faster than usual. _'I wonder who he wants to meet there?' _I thought to myself.

"That's the only reason I'm going." I replied quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Naruto!"

I could practically hear his claws getting ready to take the door off of its hinges.

Quickly opening the door, I walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked him, holding my arms out. I was wearing a black oxford shirt, with a pair of black slacks. My hair was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of my neck. It hung down to the base of my tail, but it was brushed and neat. Iruka's eyes were wide and I figured it was safe to assume that I looked fine.

"You look fine." a monotone voice from behind me answered my question.

Turning I saw that Sasuke was standing in my doorway.

"Who said I was asking you?" I said. My tone was snotty.

"Never said you asked me just said you looked fine, dobe." he replied, with that irritating I'm better than you attitude.

"Bite me, teme." I huffed.

I didn't even get a chance to blink before he was behind me and his lips were at my neck.

"Don't say that unless you really mean it." he said in a low meaningful voice, backing away.

My heart was racing and I liked it for some stupid reason, but I turned and placed an angry scowl on my face. Sasuke started to laugh. My scowl was replaced with a frown,

"What's so funny teme?" I practically snarled.

"You're trying to look angry." he chuckled finally getting a grip on his laughing.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" I said, walking past him and down the hall.

"Hey, Naruto!" he called appearing at my side. "I'm sorry, okay? I normally don't laugh though" he said trailed off.

"Oh thanks I feel so much better!" I answered sarcastically trying to get away from him but for some reason, I wanted to forgive him.

Looking over at him, I stopped walking.

"What do you want from me?" I asked turning towards him.

"I don't know," he said. There was a small smile on his face. "I think that's why I like it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, only to be pushed into the wall.

"What I'm saying is, I normally get what I want. I always know what I want. Now there is you and I don't know what I want. It's a new feeling for me and I kind of like not knowing what's going to happen." he said releasing me.

"That's nice and all, but what does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you," he answered, his forehead beginning to crease in thought. "You don't get it do you?"

"Apparently not." I cut him short, turning to walk away. He was confusing me and I could feel myself becoming flustered.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Naruto, do you realize what has happened?"

"No," I said exasperated, my face falling, "I don't know, I don't understand. I'm sorry but I don't!" I said a lump of emotion growing in my throat, letting my hands fall.

"What do you think about me Naruto?" he asked turning me to face him again.

"I don't know..." I answered, unsure of myself.

"Do you hate me?"

"No." I replied with certainty.

"Do I make you feel safe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said exasperated. "I don't know....." I said, sliding down the wall so I was sitting.

**-------Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as Naruto slide down the wall. The look on his face tore through me. The look of utter loss and confusion was physically painful for me. Kneeling down next to him, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Naruto." I called softly.

He turned his face so that he could see me. "Do you know about mating?" I asked, my voice light, in the most caring tone I could manage.

"Yes, I know about mating." The blond replied, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Well I have all of the symptoms of being mated, but I think that I finally found the person who I feel the most protective of." I said, he seemed to move into himself. Like he didn't want to hear what I had to say.

"Really, who...who do you think it is?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think that it's you." I said.

His eyes opened and he looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I think it's you. So who do you think you are mated to?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You." he whispered looking away.

Reaching out, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked him, letting the confusion show.

"I don't know." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, if we are mated then I guess the peace treaty between the two of our nations will be stronger." I stated.

His face seemed to fall,

"Yeah, that's true." he said flatly standing up. All emotion seemed to leave his face. "I need to go to the party." he mumbled and started to walk away from me.

"Naruto," I said reaching out and grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." he whined.

"What hurts?"

"I don't know, but what you said, it made my chest hurt. Nothing you have told me before has hurt me." he answered, his face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, what would you have liked me to say?" I pleaded, fearful I had already damaged our fragile relationship.

"Maybe that you cared about me, but you're as bound as I am. Neither of us were given a choice and you don't like me. That hurts." he said, his voice heavy with emotion.

The look in his eyes would probably haunt me for centuries. "Naruto, what makes you think I don't like you?"

"The first thing you said is that it might help the treaty." he simple stated said and walked away.

I stared in shock, 'that's what upset him? I thought he wanted to help with the treaty. Maybe his father could help me.' I thought as I hurried towards the ballroom.

As I entered the ballroom, I noticed that my father and Minato were talking to each other. Walking through the crowd, I approached Minato's side. However my father saw me first.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hello father," I said with a polite bow. "Minato may I please speak with you, in private?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and seemed to hesitate for a second.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Naruto, sir." I said.

"Is he alright?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes, he is, but I have a question. And I kind of would like to ask you about it."

"Something to do with Naruto?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Ok, follow me," he said, with a motion of his arm, "If you will excuse me Uchiha-san," he said tilting his head, before ushering me out the balcony doors.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey if you like review. Not much else to say really.


	5. Chapter 5 Where are you?

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy), sasunaru.

Note(s): I hope that you all are loving the story, if you are please review, tell me what you do and don't like. If I don't get reviews how will I know if this story is worth keeping! Let me know what you think. Oh I probably should say that this is a yaoi (Boy X boy). However if you haven't figured that out yet, then I am definitely not doing something right.

_'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_

_"Denotes speech."_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Beta(s): uchihasasukekun07.

Author: Shadow Shadowsong

Summary: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

Key:

_Teme – Bastard._

Dobe – Idiot.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Where are you?**

**----- Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as Sasuke followed my father out onto the balcony. Looking back towards Sasuke's father, I could see worry in his eyes. So I decided to do what any person my age would, I followed them out to the balcony. Of course I also stayed in the shadows to reduce the chance of me being seen. I moved slowly so they wouldn't hear me and I must have been successful because they didn't yell at me or even look away from the view. I smiled as I got close enough to hear Sasuke talking. I also noticed that they were not looking at each other, they were looking out over the balcony.

"No sir.....-that would be counter productive......-I agree." Sasuke was saying.

"Well then what are you proposing?" his father asked him.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you might have had a better way or something?" Sasuke said.

"No, I don't know how to do this, he is very headstrong."

"Really? I didn't notice..." Sasuke said, joking a little sarcastically.

"He is also a shy boy, in some ways and his heart is big."

"I noticed that as well." Sasuke said more seriously.

I wasn't supposed to be here. I didn't want to know what they were talking about or who. Turning to leave, my heart quickened as his voice called out.

"Who's there?" Sasuke called. I didn't say anything, I just ran and vaulted over the railing. I landed on the ground and I ran from the party.

_'Sasuke is in love with someon__e.'_ I thought while I ran. This thought really bothered me for some reason. I ran past the pond and into the maze on the other side. I had stayed out of it because I didn't want to get lost. Left, right, straight, right, straight, left, right, straight, straight, right fork, straight. Finally finding myself at a dead end I allowed myself to sit down. Leaning against the hedge a little I fell through.

When I sat up I found myself in an enclosed room. It was a circle, about twenty feet across. The ceiling was made out of glass and something silver but it didn't look like metal. There were some benches made out of some tree like plants. In the center there was a large weeping willow with some of its vines falling into a spring. In the center on the small spring was a crystal. The crystal was about four feet tall and it seemed to glow. Water came out of the top and ran down the edges of the stone. The whole place seemed to have a tranquil feeling.

Turning back towards where I had fallen in, I could hear someone moving through the hedge maze. However they seemed to stop at the edge of the maze and I could almost feel the frustration rolling off of them.

"Naruto where did you go!?" a voice called, I could tell it was Sasuke.

Slowly I walked towards the hedge and looked at it. It was thick and I couldn't see through it, but I could hear Sasuke sit down.

"Why did you run?" he asked quietly.

_'__Beca__use you yelled at me and I panick__ed.'_ I thought.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I ran through the maze following Naruto's scent. As I followed his path I took a turn that I knew lead to a dead end. _'Why did I know this? Because I had already mapped the whole maze.'_ I thought as I smiled. Then I rounded the last corner and I stopped there was no-one there. It was just a dead end. But I could smell Naruto here, quickly looking into the area trying to see if maybe he turned into the little fox. After searching I finally sat down. I couldn't find him but his scent said that he had been here. That he was close, but I knew there was nowhere else he could have run. I wanted to know why he had run away. Or how he had gotten onto the balcony with out me hearing him. That was really bugging me and yet I was also proud that he was that good. I would make this a beautiful challenge.

"Naruto where did you go!?" I asked, I knew he wasn't around but I still felt like asking.

"Why did you run?" I asked quietly.

I could almost hear what Naruto would say. I knew I had overreacted when I had yelled but I hadn't realized that it was him. Well I would sit here until I managed to figure out where he had gone to. Crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap, I allowed my mind to wander into what I would do for my little fox once I found him. As my eyes drifted closed I leaned against the hedge and I fell asleep.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I smiled as I heard Sasuke's breathing even out and I walked out of the forest room. His face was so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up. So I carefully lifted him off of the ground, then I took him back through the hedge. Walking over to one of the tree benches I lay Sasuke down. Pushing the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes, I smiled. He looked so sweet while he slept and I could almost pretend that this was what was meant to happen. Slipping into my small fox form, I grabbed my clothes with my teeth. Then I piled them up on the ground. Curling up on the clothes, I wrapped my tail around myself. Then laying my head on my paws I let myself fall asleep.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a room that I could only describe as beautiful. It was smallish, only about twenty feet across and the arched ceiling was glass and something silver that looked like metal. I was lying on a bench that looked like it was part of a tree and the pond had some pretty rock in it. Then I noticed a little golden fox sleeping on the ground next to me. Its tail was wrapped around him and his head resting on his paws. Reaching down I lifted him up and placed him on the bench next to me. He lifted his head and looked at me. But he didn't try to run, he just curled back up and went back to sleep. Smiling I turned on my side and closing my eyes, I went back to sleep.

**A/N:** I hope you like it, I had a cute Naruto and a nice Sasuke. If you like please review, Have ideas? Don't like something? Let me know, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 I do love you

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi(boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s):** I hope that you all are loving the story, if you are please review, tell me what you do and don't like. If I don't get reviews how will I know if this story is worth keeping! Let me know what you think. Oh I probably should say that this is a yaoi (Boy X boy). However if you haven't figured that out yet, then I am definitely not doing something right._'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech."_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s):** uchihasasukekun07.

**Author**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary**: Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

**Key:**

_Teme – Bastard._

_Dobe – Idiot_

* * *

**Chapter 6: I love you**

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

When I woke up, the sun was streaming through the roof of this weird place. Looking up I could see Naruto in the water by the weird stone that was in the center. Looking down, his clothes were still piled up. Looking back at him I only thought one thing _'Is he naked? Why would he be? It's not like he's alone here.'_ I cursed causing him to jump and turn around. His eyes were red and slitted. I could tell even though he was across the room. As I watched, fur rippled across his skin and he turned into a fox but this one was larger than the ones I had seen before. Almost a small horse. He walked over to me and picked up his clothes. He walked behind the tree and I watched as he disappeared from view.

Turning I could hear as people called for us. A blush crept up my neck. _'They are going to kill us.' _I could tell that they were moving through the maze. After a few minutes Naruto came and sat beside me.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked and I could hear the parties stop to listen.

"Shush! They're looking for us!" I said standing. I started walking towards the opening so I could look out but a head of red hair came pushing through the hedge and then a body followed revealing Kyuubi. He was followed by a head of black hair, which turned out to be my brother.

"Hello you two! So this is where you have been hiding." Kyuubi said cheerfully

"What do you mean? I was the one who was hiding. Sasuke came to look for me but he fell asleep. So I brought him in here." Naruto said coming up behind me.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Kyuubi asked, feigning innocence.

"Brother you are so perverted." Naruto snapped walking out of the room. I followed quickly.

We walked out of the room, followed by our brothers. We walked quickly through the maze and back towards the house. As soon as Naruto saw the house he ran. I went to follow but my brother stopped me. Kyuubi smiled,

"He's right, we need to have a talk." Kyuubi said.

"About what?" I inquired.

"Naruto." Kyuubi and my brother said in unison.

"What about him?" I asked baffled.

"He's your mate."

"Yes, I have figured that out for myself." I blatantly answered.

"Good and where have you been for a night?" my brother asked.

"Together. Away from both families." Kyuubi continued.

"So... oh, I see, but nothing happened." I said.

"Well something happened. Did you see the way Naruto ran once we were out of the maze?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, I did and that is a reason that I would like to talk to him about." I said trying to get away.

"Yeah well you should probably talk to our father and theirs," Itachi said.

"Ok." I said allowing myself to be dragged to our fathers. _'I'm going to die.' _I thought.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I reached my room and I slammed the door shut behind me, locking the door. Sliding down, I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Then I placed my head on my knees and allowed tears to fall as I thought about my luck. I was mated to someone who was mated to someone else. It wasn't supposed to be that way. _'It must be because he is a vampire.'_ I thought. My shoulders were shaking as I cried on the floor of my room.

"Naruto what's wrong?" a voice called. Looking up I found Iruka.

"Nothing." I said trying to stop crying.

"Why do you try to lie to me?" he said coming over to me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I lied, I knew he could see through them but I didn't care right now.

"Is it about Sasuke?" he asked and I froze. "Thought so, what happened last night?"

"I... I followed Sasuke and my father out of the party and onto the balcony. He was talking to my father about loving someone and having to break the news to me or something like that. So I ran away. When they heard me I jumped the balcony and ran into the maze. I found a hidden room in it and then Sasuke found me, or sort of. He fell asleep by the entrance and I pulled him in lying him down on a cool looking bench and then I went to sleep. But it doesn't matter, he loves someone else." I said before I crumbled and cried on Iruka's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Did you actually ask him or did you just jump to that conclusion?" Iruka asked.

"I just ran, I never asked anything." I said.

"Then maybe you should talk to him. I think that he is talking to both kings right now."

"What!? Why?" I asked alarmed.

"Well because both of you vanished for a night and we had no idea what was going on. They want to know what happened." Iruka said as I stood up.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the ballroom." he said and I ran from the room.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

"Where were you last night?" My father asked.

"Sleeping....in a hidden room in the maze." I answered realizing how odd this was going to sound.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know." I said.

"How can you not know?" My father asked trying to keep his voice steady but I could sense his rising anger.

"Because I fell asleep in the maze while I was looking for Naruto but when I woke up I was in this room." I said.

"And where was this room? What did you do all night while we were busy looking for you?" Minato asked.

"We were sleeping, Naruto slept as a fox, while I slept on a tree bench like thing." I said.

"And was Naruto on the same bench?" Minato asked.

"No, he slept on a pile of his clothes next to the bench. No I don't know why there were more benches." I was getting worried, their question were become more inquisitive.

"Because I wanted to be near you." Naruto said as he walked into the room.

I turned to take him in. _'Why would he want that?' _I thought to myself.

"Why would you want to be close to him Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Do you really need to ask father?" he countered.

"No, I don't but I think you could say it." he said causing Naruto to blush.

"Ok, Sasuke, why did you not bring Naruto back as soon as you found him?" my father asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"That's not good enough."

"I know why I did it, but I also know how he feels, so I don't know why he did it." Naruto said.

"I don't think you should assume too much with what you said." Minato said.

"What do you mean father?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you tell us why you ran and hid, then stayed out. Then Sasuke can tell." Minato said.

"Ok, um....I... I...I..di...did it because I....I...love h...him...." I stuttered out.

"Okay, Sasuke, why did you do it and what were you telling me last night, I think that Naruto only got part of it." Minato said.

"I think that....no I know that Naruto is my mate and I was asking for his hand from king Minato.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at me and Minato started laughing but Naruto just looked at me. He took a step towards me.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Of course, what did you think I was asking your father about?"

"I thought that you were in love with someone else and were trying to find a way to let me down lightly." he said turning his head and looking away.

"Not possible." I said reaching out and pulling him into a hug.

"So when are you two getting married? Minato asked. And I just gave him a smile.

"As soon as possible and I already know the perfect place." I said holding Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter the wedding. And possibly the last chapter of this story. I don't know you all will have to let me know what you think. So I will need reviews or the next chapter will be the last. Because a wedding is a good way to end a story I think.


	7. Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki

**Title:** Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi(boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s):** I changed my mind about this being the wedding, sorry for any of you who are upset. But I realized that it would have been an odd number of chapters and my ideas changed. I don't do odd, so there will be an extra chapter to fill in so I can end on an even number. :)

_**'**__Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_

_"Denotes speech."_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s):** uchihasasukekun07.

**Author:** Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary:** Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

**Key:**

_Teme – Bastard._

_Dobe – Idiot_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 7: Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha/Uzumaki**

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I walked from the room I knew I was being followed by Kyuubi. We walked through the mansion and towards my room. As we walked I frowned, I had been hoping to spend some time with Sasuke. A flash of red and the door to my room was open. _'Show off'._ I thought following Kyuubi through the door. Looking at Kyuubi it seemed like he was glowing. His eyes were large and I swear he was ready to start dancing. All of the things I was ready for were thrown out the window when he rushed towards me and enveloped me in a bone breaking hug. The smile he was wearing was almost as blinding as people said mine is.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you have a mate at such a young age!!" he said, spinning us around.

"Hey Kyuubi, where is your mate?" I asked and he seemed to blush.

"Well my mate stayed at the castle while I came here."

"Don't you want to be with your mate?" I asked as he released me.

"Yes but I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I don't understand you." I said moving towards my bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently but I wasn't fooled a bit. Which surprised me but he was my brother.

"Father and I have yet to meet her. You have a perfect opportunity by bringing her here and you left her at the castle, which means we cannot meet her until we get home."

"So?"

"Are you afraid we won't like her?"

"No, I don't care what you guys think and who said it was a girl?"

"Because I thought I knew you and I figured if it was a guy I would have heard about it by now."

"You don't know everything about me brother." he said defensively.

"Never said I did." I countered.

"Well good." he said turning from me.

"So who is he, do I know him?" I asked.

"Not really, at least I don't think you do. I mean you know him but you don't really know him."

"You still make absolutely no sense, you do know that right?" I said.

"I know but that is so not the point. The point is you are going to be married!" he said, turning back to me.

_'Wow is he defensive about his mate or what__!?_ _I really wonder who it is__?__' _I thought as I looked at him. "What do you think of him?" I asked.

"Oh I really love him but you know the feeling."

"Not him, my mate, what do you think of him?" I said, _'And people say I'm slow__!'_

"Oh! He's nice enough I guess....not really my type. Kind of young for me, you know."

Arching one eyebrow I just looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you follow me to my room?"

"Cause I wanted to." he said.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Can you?" he asked offhandedly.

Instead of responding I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"God I hate it when you do that! Leave, I want to sleep! The sun has already set!" I yelled. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back onto the bed before he left, with a wide grin spread across his face. A smile on his face.

Just before he left he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head.

"Not tonight, Kyuubi, not tonight." I said and he closed the door but I could hear his response still.

"Okay little brother, fate has chosen the mate for you but did it chose right? For your sake I hope so." he said and he left. I knew I wasn't meant to hear him but that didn't make any sense. _'_

_'How could fate __choose_ _wrong?'_

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as my brother followed me. He was as down and gloomy as he normally was. For once his eyes were actually the normal slate color but I watched him as we walked towards my room. A black blur preceded me into my room. I walked in to find him sitting on my bed. I knew that while he was a great fighter he didn't like to make decisions. He was a great follower. I smiled as I sat on my chair.

"Sasuke, do you know what you've done?"

"I don't understand, I haven't done anything wrong, so I don't get what the problem is."

"What problem?"

"The problem you have with me having Naruto as my mate."

"I don't have a problem with that, really I don't." he said quickly.

"Then I don't understand, what is the matter?"

"There is no problem." he said and if I had been anyone else I might have believed him.

"Brother, don't lie to me. You have been secretive and touchy ever since you got back from your trip." I said.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, yes you do. You are a good liar brother, I'll give you that. But come on, this is me, I have lived with you for sixteen years."

"So you're telling me that I'm lying?" he said standing.

"That sums it up really quickly," I said. Looking at him "I really hate being lied to, you should know that." I said with a smile.

"Okay, let's say that I have been upset since I returned from my trip, so what?" he said.

"You found yourself a mate didn't you?"

"That's absurd, don't you think that someone would have realized that I had mated if that was true."

"Were it anyone other than you, I would say yes, but I know you. You can be very deceptive, especially to our father."

"So who is it then?" he asked me.

"I don't know but I do know it is someone and I will find out or you could save us both the trouble and just tell me." I said with a smile.

He stood up and walked towards me. A smile graced his face, as he reached me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"How about this, yes I have a mate but don't threaten me." he finished with his fist connecting with my gut, sending me flying across the room. I sagged to the floor but a second later my eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet rubbing my tender gut. Itachi was already gone. _'Damn, I have to be faster.'_ I thought, as I ran out of my room to find where he had ran to.

**-----Kyuubi's POV-----**

I stood on the balcony watching the sun set and I thought of my mate. His dark hair flowing in the wind. His beautiful eyes. When he was around the sky seemed brighter and I loved to listen as he talked about the stars. He was brilliant, a prodigy of his clan. He seemed so full of hate at times but most of it seemed directed at himself and the rest at his clan. I sensed the aura on the balcony before Itachi was there next to me. He was frowning but as he stared at the sky he brightened up. After a second there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"What's wrong Itachi?" I asked, looking back at the darkening sky.

"My brother realized that I had a mate." he said. I had to smile, he figured that no-one would be able to guess.

"Seems like you need to give your brother more credit then." I said with a small laugh.

"Don't make fun of me, what did Naruto have to say?" he inquired.

"About the same as Sasuke, he also figured it out but the only thing he figured out was that my mate was a boy." I said with a smile.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who needs to give his brother more credit, am I!?" Itachi said smugly.

"I always knew he was smarter than he let on." I said my nine tails swishing as I though of some of the more random things that my brother had done. He was smart in his own way.

Looking back out to the sky, I smiled.

"Hey you got any good stories about the stars tonight?" I asked.

"I have a few but I don't really want to talk tonight."

"Understandable." I said. We both turned from each other. We walked to another balcony and then jumped to the roof. Sitting on the roof, we watched the moon as it moved across the heavens.

"So what are you going to tell Naruto? Are you willing to introduce your mate to your family?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it's not that I don't want to, it's just so complicated."

"Same reason, my family has yet to meet my mate." he said.

The moon moved slowly across the sky, showing the passage of time for all who would care. However we didn't care, we had each other and a beautiful sky. So for that night everything was simple. Just two people watching the moon move and the stars shine. With a smile I finally closed my eyes as the sun started to peak over the horizon and plague the world with its blinding light that would cast everything into shadow. Because in the blinding sun all was more deceptive than in the veiled truth of the night. The stars and moon cast a soft light over the world, making everything come to light and making truths more visible.

_'It's time to introduce my mate to my family.' _we both thought as we stood.

* * *

**A/N: **I know who their mates are do you? It really is more straight forward than it sounds, we will meet them in the next chapter. Or have we already meet them.


	8. Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uzumaki

**Title**: Alliance of Demons and Vampires

**Rating:** T

**Warning**: Yaoi(boyxboy), sasunaru.

**Note(s)**: I changed my mind about this being the wedding, sorry for any of you who are upset. But I realized that it would have been an odd number of chapters and my ideas changed. I don't do odd, so there will be an extra chapter to fill in so I can end on an even number. :) Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta(s):** uchihasasukekun07.

**Author**: Shadow Shadowsong

**Summary:** Naruto is the prince of the demons. Sasuke is the prince of the vampires. What happens when the two clans meet for a peace treaty between the two nations?

_**Key:**_

_Teme – Bastard._

_Dobe – Idiot_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uzumaki**

**-----Naruto's POV----**

I looked around from my window. There was a light dusting of silver snow leading ones eyes across the lawns of the estate. The snow was early this year so most of the trees still had their leaves. I had walked through the snow earlier leaving little foot prints for others to follow. I was dressed in a white and red silk top with matching pants. My hair had been combed to lie flat, my tail had also been brushed. I watched the grounds as the door opened behind me.

"Naruto, it's time." Iruka said from behind me.

"No, Kyuubi is not here, we will wait longer." I snapped.

"Naruto, we have waited for a half an hour, he's not coming." Iruka said and the conviction in his voice almost killed me, how was I supposed to get married with out my brother there? We always did things together before.

"Please, I need him here." I whispered.

"As you wish Naruto." Iruka said.

The door closed and I knew I was alone again. _'Where are you Kyuubi? You better get here or I'll never forgive you.' _I thought my eyes searching the grounds. A flicker of movement by the forest caught my attention. However it was only Itachi, Sasuke's brother. He was walking with another man. They were both wearing dark coats and the latter was wearing a hat,but I thought I could see a smidgin of red. _'That cannot be Kyuubi.'_ I thought, _'He has no reason to be with Itachi.'_

So I watched as they walked across the lawn, leading towards the maze where the wedding would be held, in the room we had slept when I had ran from Sasuke. Sighing I turned from the door and I walked out of the room. Turning I almost ran into Iruka. He didn't say anything, he just followed me as I walked out of the estate and towards the maze. Two people ran past me and went flying through the maze. I had to smile because I knew one of those people. It was Kyuubi. So I quickly walked through the maze. At the entrance my father took my arm because I was the submissive it was decided that I would be the wife, a term I was really starting to hate. When I walked into the room, my breath was taken away. There was no snow in here but the crisp light that accompanied the snow made the whole room shimmer with silver light. It bathed the whole area, looking around I almost forgot why we were there.

Looking towards the tree where I knew Sasuke would be standing, I started to walk forward. With my fathers gentle guidance we made our way to the middle of the room. When we were getting close I saw Kyuubi and Itachi sitting next to one another with at least Kyuubi's best friend next to him. I smiled as Neji looked up. I was really happy he was here. I hadn't seen him in a little while, he seemed to vanish from the castle about the same time as Kyuubi left. He was probably playing guard for Kyuubi, seeing as he was from one of the most prestigious guardian clans we had. He may only be a side branch,but he was better than most of the main branch. They all called him a prodigy, so I smiled as he looked towards me. He gave a small smile but I could tell that he was nervous about something. _'Must pry later, this could be fun!'_ I thought. As we reached the tree, I looked to Sasuke. He was dressed in a red an white silk shirt and pants. It was the opposite of mine. I watched the whole ceremony until the vows. As I looked into his eyes, I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"From the moment we met I knew there was something about you. I didn't like it at first but you were constantly there kept being there and finally I came around truly seeing what I was feeling. I realized that I did love you, in some way, then I was scared that you might love someone else, so I ran. But you came after me. You came to make sure that all was alright. That night as we laid here in this room I realized that I did love you but also that you loved me. So I will always be there for you, always ready to help you and I will always have love to give you if you accept it." I said while placing the ring on his finger. It held the Uzumaki clan symbol on the outside, while the Uchiha clan symbol on the inside.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I looked around the room. I was standing under the tree where we would be getting married. _'That bastard better be her, or I'll skin him alive after this.' _I thought my eyes scanning the crowd, _'Where is Itachi__?'_ I thought my eyes finishing another scan of the crowd. I had been waiting about a half an hour when my brother and Kisame waved through the doorway. They moved to the front where there were four seats saved. They took two on the right. A few minutes later Kyuubi and another boy walked into the room. The other had long dark hair and his eyes were emotionless, as well as pale. I mean like blind pale but from the way he moved I knew he was anything but. He move like a fighter. I watched as Kyuubi sat by Itachi and the other boy sat next to Kyuubi. I smiled as Naruto entered into the room. After a second his eyes locked with mine and he let his father lead him forward. His clothing was just opposite of mine. The ceremony went by fast and it was time to give our vows. Naruto started and I smiled listening to him.

"From the moment we met I knew there was something about you. I didn't like it at first, but you kept being there and finally I came around truly seeing what I was feeling. So I realized that I did love you, in some way, then I was scared that you might love someone else, so I ran. But you came after me. You came to make sure that all was alright. That night as we laid here in this room I realized that I did love you, but also that you loved me. So I will always be there for you, always ready to help you, and I will always have love to give you if you accept it," he said taking my right hand and placing the ring on my ring finger. It was the opposite of the one I would give him.

I smiled as it was my turn. "I didn't know what to make of you the first time we met. You were a cute little fox but I didn't know what to make of you. I wanted to protect you and I tried. I will always love and protect you as long as you consent to wearing this ring and to being my wife. I will love and cherish everything about you." I said, taking his left hand and slipping the ring on, it had the Uchiha clan symbol on the outside, with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the inside.

**-----Kyuubi's POV-----**

I watched as they exchange vows and I couldn't wait until I would also be married to my mate but I was worried that father would not approve. More than that I wanted Naruto to approve of the person I would pick. His opinion meant more to me than fathers. So I watched as they went through the wedding and they kissed. I smiled as I watched Naruto slip the ring onto Sasuke's right hand in true demon tradition, while Sasuke placed his ring on Naruto's left hand in the true vampire tradition. They were trying to apply with each others traditions while also keeping to their own. I had to smile as I watched that. I could sense how deeply their bond was rooted. This was just the beginning. They would have a lot of people who would not want to see this marriage, so our fathers would say it was part of the treaty and that was the only reason. Then people would feel sorry but not sorry enough to do something. No-one wanted to go back to the wars of a few decades ago.

I watched them walk down the aisle and leave the room. They were heading to where the reception would be held in the great hall. Standing up I followed them with my mate right behind me.

**-----Itachi's POV-----**

I watched as Sasuke left with the cute little Naruto. Standing up I looked at Kyuubi and smiled. Then I followed him out. Kisame had already left to check in so Gaara knew he was here. Kisame was a perfect guard, he was strong and fast. I could barely beat him. I followed right behind Kyuubi.

As we entered the ballroom I looked for Kisame but I couldn't see him. Then his arms came around and he lifted me up a little. It was a good thing we were barely in the room because this would not have been looked on very kindly. I could feel the killing aura of Gaara right behind me. The arms let me go and turning I saw Gaara ready to pound Kisame. Grabbing Kisame's hand I dragged him away from the angry read head. I needed to find my father.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as Kyuubi dragged me from my mate. _'Noooooooooo!!!' _I was screaming in my head I wanted to be with Sasuke. But Kyuubi was unrelenting as he dragged me to where Neji was sitting and I was pushed into a chair.

"Naruto I want to tell you something."

"What? I want to be there with Sasuke."

"I know, but this is good news!"

"Really? What's so good about it?" I asked.

"This is my mate!"

"......Wait you mean he, him, Neji, master protector, is your mate?"

"Yes!"

I busted out laughing, "He's going to kick your ass Kyuubi!" I said almost falling from the chair, "and I really cannot see you bottoming! I thought you were a dominant?"

"I am." my brother replied ruefully not appreciating the humor I found in it all.

"Okay, then I never would have thought of Neji as a sub!" I said, seriously.

"That is really not the point is it?" Neji asked. His face as passive as ever.

"No, so what did you drag me over here for?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know but you're weird sometimes."

"Look who's talking." I said, "and if that's all I have a mate I have to get back to." I said standing up and walking back to where I had been forced to leave Sasuke. But he wasn't there any longer.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as Naruto was pulled away from me but when I was about to go after him a hand touched my shoulder. Turning I saw my brother. He silently told me to follow him. As I walked towards the corner where he led me to, I could see Kisame standing. Just watching what was passing. I thought we were going to to pass him by but Itachi stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke, this is my mate."

"Okay and I care because?"

"I never said you cared, I was just telling you."

"Okay, welcome to the family." I said turning and I saw Naruto was looking for me.

Quickly I appeared behind him, my arms wrapping around his waist. He gasped in surprise. I smiled giving his a quick kiss on the neck.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as the people started to leave. Dawn was coming and everyone was drifting towards their rooms. I watched as Sasuke fluttered from group to group of vampires talking. Smiling I stifled a yawn. Standing, I started towards the door. It had been a long wedding. It had started three hours before dusk and then lasted until dawn, so both parties would be accommodated. As I climbed the stairs to my room I realized that Sasuke was right behind me. Smiling I reached back and took his hand in mine. My left hand held his right and I smiled as our rings met, a nice reminder that he was mine.

He opened the door for me and I entered my room. I moved to my bed, quickly stripping down to my undershirt and my underwear, I climbed into bed. I felt as the other side dipped as Sasuke climbed into bed. Rolling over I laid my head on his chest and while listening to his heart beating I fell asleep.


End file.
